1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid dispensing systems, and more particularly to dispensing systems for delivering predetermined blends of low and high octane gasolines.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various dispensing systems for delivering a blend of two or more fluid products are known.
Some systems incorporate a plurality of independently operable control valves in a blending system for regulating the relative amounts of each particular fluid in the blend. Each control valve may be preset to allow a particular fluid amount to pass into the system for obtaining the desired blended product. However, deficiencies in valve operation may result with an actual blend dispensed by the system that is slightly varied from the desired blend.
Some systems incorporate control valves operable by a microprocessor in order to enhance the accuracy of the actual blend dispensed by the system. However, such prior art systems do not compensate for the residual blend remaining in the system from the previous blending cycle In addition, the extent of blend accuracy attainable by the system is limited by the responsiveness of the particular control valves.